the abandoned hero
by naruto namiuzuma
Summary: Alive!minakushi abandoned naruto when he was a baby in a orphanage see naruto adventure to know who is his parents naruhina pairing smart!naru strong!naruhina
1. Chapter 1

HI this is chapter one and my first story..

DISCLAIMER:I don't own naruto only this story/fanfic

Start

A 5 year old boy with blond spiky hair and bangs framing his face(A/U:think about kid minato) he has 3 whisker marks is sitting in a room

"This sucks I got grunted again for eating" he said

'I wish I can be a cool ninja just like the hokage'

Then a man entered the room and said "demon,your free to go now." Naruto just look at the man with a emotion less face "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DEMON OR I'LL HURT YOU"the man said with a smirk knowing that the 'demon will be scared but he was wrong naruto suddenly disappeared in a flash and killed the man 'this blood line is so cool I'm going to make it stronger!' Naruto thought then he disappeared in a yellow flash again and he was suddenly outside 'I'm going to iciraku ramen!' He thought excited and walked to the direction of ichiraku ramen every time he was walking in the town he will receive glares from people but he just ignore it and keep walking 'I don't understand why a lot of people hates me i did't do anything bad afterall'he though with a sight and finally he's in ichiraku ramen but there we're 3 people one with a hair exactly like him wearing a robe with a fire in the end of it and one with a long red hair and the other one with a long red hair like the other one but younger/smaller 'Is the hokage family.. I better go'now he didn't hate the hokage but every time he see the hokage family he felt pain he didn't know why then he walked away to the forest 'I'll train instead' when he reached the forest he saw a girl with pale lavender eyes and midnight blue/black and 3 boys that bullying her 'she's pretty,better save her' then he yelled "HEY,Leave THAT GIRL ALONE" and the bully leader said "ha is the demon" he said and the other 2 laugh at naruto then suddenly naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash and puched the leader gut and whispered "I'm no demon" and blood coming out from the leader mouth and the leader fell unconscious the other 2 only stare at naruto with scared eyes then the one with bald head yelled "PEOPLE IS RIGHT HE IS A DEMON,LETS GO DUDE"and the other one only nod and carry his leader and the two ran

"Are you okay" naruto said

"T-t-t-thanks for sav-v-v-ing m-me" the girl said

"And yes I'm okay" she said blushing

"I'm Naruto uzumaki what's your name?"He said with a little but soft smile that can rival the fourth own smile

"I'm hinata hyuuga" she said still blushing

CHAPTER 1 done


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took long to update because i have school and MANY HOMEWORK q.q

Disclaimer:"i don't own naruto only this story/fanfic"

chapter 2

"hinata ehh?... thats a beautiful name" naruto said making hinata blush more

"well see ya i'm going to train" naruto said with a soft smile and with that he dissapeared in a yellow flash

'w-what? th-h-ats The Hokage juts-u-u t-the one that called h-hiraishin.. is he the hokag-g-ge s-son? no he can't be b-but he looked exactly like the hokage' hinata though walking to the hyuuga compound

In the middle of a forest...

'kurama-sensei what am i going to learn today' naruto said in his mindscape

'we're going to learn the rasengan yondaime's jutsu' kurama said(A/U:kyuubi/kurama will have the normal text)

narutos eye widened he was going to learn the hokage signature jutsu!  
"What? how did you know the yondaime's jutsu?!"

'none of your buisness now i will give you the rasengan scroll and you will re-create the rasengan by adding your both wind and fire element the yondaime is unable to add his element because his body will torn apart by doing it but your body won't because you have me to heal you'kurama said

"AWESOME I'M GOING TO RE-CREATE THE YONDAIME COOL JUTSU" naruto said jumping in joy

'less talk do more kit!' kurama said

"oh right" and with that said he left his mindscape and opened the scroll then train the whole day

4 months later...

naruto already mastered the rasengan and made a new A-SS jutsu called 'Fire Realease:Rasenfarioh,wind realease:rasenshuriken'

also he have the dragon summoning contract and will train the dragon sage mode later when he's 12/13 years old..

each dragon have its own element but the king of the dragons haves all the element

-SUMMONING CONTRACT INFO-

Dragon names:

Drapiah is a dragon that have wind element he looks like a wind dragon with white-wind like eye and he has no wings

Drasion is a fire element dragon he can control fire in his surroundings(drapiah can control wind in his surroundings too..)  
he has a fire-like armor and fire wings that turn off when hes not flying he has fury red eyes

dragion is a lighting element dragon that looked like lighting itself but its shaped like a dragon he can control thunder has no wings and have yellow eyes

drahipon is a water element dragon that looked like a water-shaped dragon he can control tsunami(but only 2 minutes because if he has unlimeted time he will be too overpowered o.o) he has water wings and black eyes

dratison is a earth element dragon that looked like a stone/earth-shaped dragon has no wings have brown eyes

and lastly the most powerful dragon

DRAGADON Is A Wind,lighning,fire,water,earth Element dragon his head is made of earth and his wings are made of wind his armor is made of all 5 elements his right hand is made of fire left hand made of lighning his tails made of water and his legs is made of lighning

Summoner:  
Meyuki Izami - Dead

Deritos Horati - Dead

Masari Ryu - Dead

Naruto Uzumaki - Alive

-END OF INFO-

Naruto and hinata become best friends ever since naruto save hinata and they will go to the academy together and naruto has been kicked out by a woman from the oprhanage

Now naruto lives in the forest He Bath in the river and luckyly he has alot of shirts for the food he take ir from the forest or steal money from people and use the money for his need at first he doest want to steal but naruto think they deserve it because he will always get the glares,hates from those people he stole moneyzzzz

and he was excited because this is the first day of the academy The first step of becoming the hokage

Naruto Was walking to the academy until he found hinata with her father"hey hina-chan How are you" he said with his fox grin

"im fine naruto-kun" she said smiling

"are you excited hina-chan this is our first day in the academy!" he said

"of course i am naruto kun!" she said(hinata is not shy anymore)

hiashi(hinata's father) smiled at naruto at first he though naruto was a good for nothing brat but that changed when he saw naruto training with hinata "hey naruto what do you say if you and hinata go to the academy together"

naruto smiled "of course hiashi-san I'd love too!"

"well lets go naruto-kun" she said

Chapter 2 end

Naruto will have the rinnesharingan eye(the eye that hagoromo give to sasuke) later


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 and in the next chap i will make a time skip later..

disclaimer: me dont own naruto only thuz story/fanfizzcshdja

_start_

Naruto and hinata sitted in the back of the classroom(A/U:u know the design of naruto academy classroom right?)

and the namikaze family came to the classroom..

"katsmui-chan be good to people and make friends ok?"the one with the long red hair said

"of course kaa-chan ill make friends and be the strongest NINJA and 'control' the kyuubi chakra" the one with also red hair but younger said

the two parents only smiled

"well gotta go kaa-san tou-san" she said running to her seat

kushina looked at naruto "minato-kun look is him" she whispers to the one who called minato with a sad tone

minato let a frown in his face "kushina-chan ignore him we abandon him because biwako-san said that he will never mold chakra and we can't let the namikaze heir to be weak" he said going to the door and left

kushina only nod and follow minato

later..

"KATSMUI-CHAN MARRY ME" A boy that have brown spiky hair with a red triagle in his face and a little dog in his shoulder said (A/U:u know him right?)

"BAKA SHE WON'T MARRY A GUY WITH BAD BREATH!" A Pink Banshee said

"Shut Up Sakura Sasuke won't marry you anyway!" the boy said

"WHAT DID YOU SAID KIBA-BAKA!?" the now indentified sakura said hitting the one called kiba

"OUCH"

everyone sweatdropped minus sasuke,shino,shikamaru at their behavior

and the door opened revealing a man with black hair that tied up and a scar in his face this man is iruka umino(A/U:IF im correct)

"alright everyone welcome to the academy today this is your first step of becoming a ninja" iruka said but everyone in the class is still talking

then he used his Big red head-no jutsu and yelled "HEY LISTEN TO ME YOU BRATS DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRED AM I?" making the class quite and listen to him

"good now i will tell you the history of konoha" he said turning off his genjutsu

"hey my name is naruto uzumaki whats yours?" said naruto hoping he made another friend

the boy with pineapple hair looked at him and said "shikamaru nara and let me introdunce my friends... the one eating chips is choji and the blond girl is ino the one with eye glasses is shino and finaly the one who have bad breath is kiba"

"HEY I DONT HAVE BAD BREATH" Kiba said

"you do have bad breath you should eat a mint or something" shino said

"ok class now we're going to do a taijutsu match no ninjutsu,genjutsu." iruka said smiling

naruto raised his hand and said "is fuinjutsu allowed?" making the whole class stare at him and naruto ignored them

iruka eyes widened how did a 6 year old already know fuinjutsu? "umm no naruto" iruka said making naruto dissapointed but iruka said "but because you already know fuinjutsu ill raise your score in test" making naruto smile

this anraged katsmui "WHAT THATS NOT FAIR I DEMAND YOU TO RAISE MY SCORE TOO SENSEI BECAUSE IM THE HOKAGE DAUGHTER AND THE HEIR OF UZUMAKI AND NAMIKAZE CLAN!"

that making naruto angry "Who cares if your the hokage daughther or the heir of a strong clan?"

"SHUT UP DEMOONN" katsmui said making the whole class and iruka looked at her

naruto just remained silent and his face covered by his bangs until he dissapeared in a yellow flash and choking katsmui

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" He said with a deep voice "You Know NOTHING!" he yelled making katsmui scared

"naruto thats enough" iruka barely said because of the 'jutsu' he used

and naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash again and seated in his seat

All of the class is still suprised(minus hinata) even sasuke,shino,shikamaru

"alright lets go to the arena i made class" iruka said still shocked leading the way to the 'arena' and the entire class followed him

"alright i will call the names" iruka said

"naruto uzumaki vs katsmui namikaze-uzumaki"

this making katsmui scared

"sasuke uchiha vs kiba inuzuka"

"OH YEAH IM GOING TO KICK THE EMO BUTT" kiba yelled making sasuke fangirls glare at him

after talking...

"naruto and katsmui step to the circle please" iruka said

naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash and in the circle making everyone shocked again(minus hinata because she already knew its naruto bloodline)  
'HOW DID HE KNOW TOU- SAN 'JUTSU' ' katsmui though walking to the circle

"ALRIGHT GOO!" Iruka yelled

"ill go first!" katsmui said running to naruto aiming a punch 'she's slow' naruto though dodging the punch and kicked katsmui gut making her fell and stand again 'SHIT ILL LOSE' She though

'My turn' naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind katsmui and punched her in the back but she dodged it and jump-kicking him but naruto hands defended him and naruto grabbed her leg and throw her out of the ring...

"naruto wins" iruka said making all of katsmui fanboys quiet,dissapointed that the princess of the namikaze/hokage lose to a oprhan

"HEY NARUTO CHEATED HE USED THAT YELLOW TELEPORTATION THINGY JUTSU" one of the fanboys said making iruka agree to him

"That was't a jutsu it was a bloodline." naruto said calmly

"well i did't sense he used his chakra in the match" iruka said making the fanboys quiet and a angry katsmui

then naruto was gratulated by kiba,hinata,shino,shikamaru,choji

"wow dude you won beating my crush i salute to you" kiba said making a salute pose and everyone sweatdrooped at him

"nice naruto" shikamaru said

"thanks everyone" naruto said smiling and happy because he made alot of friends in his first day

chap 3 done

too lazy to make the other match lel imagine them yourself's.


	4. GENIN EXAMS

chap 4 is here

disclaimer:me dont own naruto only this fanfic/story

warning:bad grammar

TIME SKIP 6 YEARS

Naruto And his friends are now 12 his very excited because today is the genin exams to see if your worthy to be a legit shinobi

naruto still has the same hairstyle/haircut and now wearing a long black pants, a red t shirt,and a white turtleneck jacket(Similiar to what minato wear when he was a genin/chunin) he found the jacket and pants when the hokage throw the jacket,pants then he just take it because it was free anyways(lel) then asked hinata if she knows where to buy the jacked,pants because naruto thougt it was very cool after hinata told naruto where to buy it he henged himself into some random person and stoled the whole jacket,pants package not because he doest have money but he though they dont deserve his moneyz.

naruto seated in his normal spot with hinata and Hugged her "HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN" making her blush "are you excited? we're going to be A Ninja!"

hinata smiled "of course i am naruto kun"

then iruka said "Katsmui Namikaze please go to the room" then katsmui walked to the room.

15 later..

"YESS IM A KUNOICHI NOW" She yelled with a konoha headband Then Naruto Throw her A Paralyzing Senbon

"Naruto what did you do to her?" iruka asked to naruto

"dont worry sensei the affects will be done after 5 minutes and she was loud anyway" naruto answered calmly

'i still dont understand why hokage sama asked if naruto can mold chakra' iruka though

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU..

In a office there was Minato namikaze The yondaime hokage doing his paperwork 'Damnit this paperwork really makes me depress' he though then suddely the door opened to reveal iruka one of academy teacher/sensei

"Hokage-sama what did you call me for?" iruka asked to the hokage

"Ahh iruka,im here to ask whos the rookie of the year i'm expecting Katsmui or sasuke To be the rookie of the year Correct?" the hokage said

"well not exatcly hokage sama neither the 2 of them is the rookie of the year..." Minato was shocked At what iruka said then he let iruka countinue "the rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki" This shocked Minato More How Could Someone who Can't mold chakra be the rookie of the year?

"if i may ask iruka can he mold chakra?" minato namikaze asked

"Yes he can he Have alot of chakra reservers and Yet He can control The Chakra Perfectly" Iruka answered Making Minato Shock

"whats his abilitys?" minato asked

"he can perform 100 solid clones and he's kunai aiming is very perfect speed is mid jounin level that can keep up with kakashi taijutsu is low jounin Genjutsu Is Low chunin but he made a genjutsu Called perverts Dreamland fuinjutsu High Jounin And the most shocking Is His ninjutsu Is Around High jounin to kage level" iruka answered Making Minato Very shock

"You may go Iruka"minato said and then Iruka leaved the office

'I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK AND MAKE HIM THW NAMIKAZE HEIR Hes AMAZING But Biwako-san Said That He Can't Mold Chakra..Well forget Abount that When Hes A Genin I Will give him a S Rank Mission To sign the adoption Contrack Making Him A Namikaze Again And he Can't Decline This Mission And if he do I have to execute him'minato though

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU:RELEASE

"sasuke uchiha please go into the room" iruka said and sasuke entered the room

5 minutes later...

the door opened to reveal sasuke wearing his headband and all of sasuke fangirls yelled abount "OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN WILL PASS"

"Hinata Hyuuga" iruka said hinata walked to the room nervous,and scared because if she did't pass she wont be a ninja with naruto

4 minutes later...

the door opened to reveal hinata wearing her headband in her neck smiling then naruto and other of her friends gratuaded her for passing

"Naruto Uzumaki"iruka said then naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash and appeared in the room before iruka

"naruto stop using ur bloodline like that or you'll be lazy" iruka commented naruto just put a fox grin in his face

"alright naruto pls make atleast 2 clones" iruka said then naruto made 10 solid clones

"good naruto but you dont have to make that much"iruka said "now henge into me or mizuki"

then suddely smoke of clones apperead in naruto and then revealed a exact henge of iruka "good you pass naruto" iruka said and with that said naruto turned back to normal and iruka gaved naruto a new headband.

naruto smiled and then leaved the room not using his bloodline after he left the room he was gratuaded by hinata,and his friends.

1 hour later..

"alright class im here to tell you that i'm proud of you all"iruka said

"and go to the academy tommorow in 7 dont be late because tomorrow i will announce the teams" after he said that everyone left the academy

"hey Hinata-chan lets go eat rameennn!" naruto said to hinata "sure naruto-kun" hinata answered with a soft smile "The last one Will have to pay the food and no using bloodline's" she said and ran to the direction of ichiraku

"HEY THATS NOT FAIR" Naruto Yelled And then Followed Hinata

End

What should Team 7 members be?

1)the original(naruto,sakura,sasuke)

2)A(Naruto, Katsmui,$a$uke)

3)B (naruto,hinata,sasuke)

4)C (naruto,hinata,kiba lead by kurenai)

5)D (naruto,hinata,kiba lead by kakashi)

6) make one(2 boys 1 girls NO CHARACTERS outside naruto)


	5. Team 7

hello chap 5 is here and naruto teams will be naruto,katsmui,sasuke cuz i only have 1 suggestion q.q pls review it helps alot

story start

Naruto seated in his favorite seat with hinata and hoping he's in the same team as hinata.

"alright i will anounce the teams team 1... team 2... team 3... team 4... team 5... team 6... team 7 naruto uzumaki,katsmui namikaze,sasuke uchiha..."at that naruto Become dissapointed because he was not the same team as hinata and HE WAS GOING TO BE THE SAME TEAM AS KATSMUI AND THE BROODING BASTARD Then Katsmui shouted "WHAT WHY AM I THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT BLONDE LOSERR" Then naruto said "Your father is Blonde too and its not like I WANT TO BE THE SAME TEAM AS YOU AND That Brooding Baastard"Sasuke glared at naruto for calling him a brooding bastard then naruto threw a paralyzing senbon to katsmui

iruka signed naruto always threw a senbon to katsmui but part of him agree to naruto because katsmui is A Loud-whining brat

Then iruka countinued "team 8 will be Kiba inuzuka... hinata hyuuga.." iruka was cut of by naruto "KIBA SWITCH WITH ME!" Kiba then Yelled in response "WHAT THERES NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO BE WITH THAT BROODING BASTARD" Then naruto walked to kiba and make him fall to him and naruto was sitted in his gut "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'RE A GAY" kiba Shouted "SWITCH WITH ME" Naruto yelled Then kiba shouted again "WHAT HAPPENS TO THE CALM PRODIGY?!" naruto signed knowing that kiba not going to switch teams with him and he walked away to his seat then iruka countinued "shino aburame..." naruto looked to shino and said "Shinoooo" in a playful tone But shino just looked at him and said "No"

"B-u-t why?" he said with anime tears

"because theres no way that i'm going to work with the uchiha and the namikaze.. well she doest seem to know teamwork so its imposibble to me to work with them" shino answered

"i'm going to be the same team as katsmui and sasuke... i'm going to be weak.." he whispered with anime tears

then iruka countinued "team 9 is still active...team 10 shikamaru nara,choji,ino yamanaka"

'damnit im stuck with the laziest person in the world and a person who eats chips everytime...oh great just great'ino though

"Alright Your Sensei's will be here in minutes"iruka said

10 minutes later...

"team 8 come with me"a Woman with long black hair and alot of bandages in her body said

"team 10 come with me"a man with black hair that goes up and a beard that connected to his hair and smoke in his mouth

1 hour later...

the only team left is team 7 naruto is working on a new seal and sasuke is brooding while katsmui just seated in her seat

until the red girl said "THIS SUCKS WHY ARE OUR SENSEI LATEEEE!"

"Be patience" naruto said still writing a seal

"Hehehe... I Know I'm Going to prank our sensei" katsmui said then she put a bucket of water in the door

"you think our sensei will fall for that? hes a jounin"sasuke said

then the door opened to reveal iruka and iruka got water in his head "WHO DID THIS" then Naruto said "Katsmui" Sasuke only nod at naruto

"KATSMUI!"Iruka was abount to hit katsmui but suddely kakashi appeared

"my first exppresion of you guys...your all boring..." but was cut of by katsmui "YOUR LATE KAKASHI-NIISAN" kakashi only ignored her and countinued "meet me at the roof" then he shunshined to the roof and naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash to the roof while katsmui and sasuke walked to the roof

iruka signed "naruto is still lazy" then he taked some paper from the teacher desk

at the roof...

kakashi was suprised when naruto appeared in a yellow flash 'hmm i'm going to tell sensei abount this' he though then katsmui and sasuke finaly in the roof and seated

"you 2 are slow" kakashi said to katsmui and sasuke

"alright now lets introunduce ourself like your name,likes,dislikes,hobbys,dream for the future something like that" kakashi said then pointed to naruto "you first blondie"

"alright my name is naruto uzumaki my likes are hinata,ramen,training,playing with friends dislikes are people who think their superior to other people just because their stronger than them hobbys are making new seals,training with hinata-chan dream for the future is to find out whos my parents are and protect whos precious to me" naruto said 'if only he knew who's he's parents are' kakashi though

"you redhead" kakashi pointed to katsmui

"my name is katsmui NAMIKAZE.."She said namikaze outloud and countinued "my likes are ramen,my parents my dislikes is people who don't respect me..."she said glaring at naruto "and people who making fun of my hair..." she said glaring at kakashi"my hobbys are training with my parents and gardening plants dreams for the future is TO BE THE HOKAGE AND BANISH NARUTO FROM THE VILLAGE" She said making kakashi,sasuke,naruto shock but then kakashi said "banish naruto? why whould you want to banish him?"

then the red head got up and pointed to naruto "BECAUZE HE'S STRONGER THAN ME AND HES NOT THE HEIR OF ANY CLAN JUST A NORMAL MEMBER I CAN'T LET A NO HEIR CLAN BE STRONGER THAN ME THE NAMIKAZE AND UZUMAKI HEIR!" this shocked kakashi but he countinued "you guy your turn" pointing to sasuke

"my name is sasuke uchiha im a elite,i dont have much likes and i dislike lots of things my hobbys are not important and my dream for the future...no is most likely a ambition to kill a certain man" sasuke said

kakashi signed 'the man he want to kill is defenetly itachi because of the uchiha massacre' then he got up and said "Alright go to training ground 7 in 7'o clock and i recommend you to not eat breakfast" and with that he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves


	6. BELL Test

naruto will leave the village in the chunin exams because orochi.. WOOPS dont want to spol it :P

start "ahhhh what a beautiful dream" a familiar blond boy said outloud then he walked to the bathroom and showered,brush his hair,brush his teeth,P.

"ahhh a very comfortable bath" naruto said wearing his normal clothing then he walked to the kitchen and making a instant ramen then he eated.

"READY TO GO!" He yelled and dissapeared in a yellow flash and appeared in a road then walked to training ground 7

'hmm sensei recomended to not eat breakfast but kurama-sensei said that i should eat breakfast' he though and seconds later he already in his direction seeing sasuke hanging in the tree with his arms crossed and katsmui bugging sasuke 'damn why am i stuck in this team i should be with hinata-chan!'

"YOUR LATE NARUTO!" Katsmui shouted to naruto

"sensei's not here anyway" naruto said making katsmui quiet "just like i though" naruto said sitting in a tree.

then a minute later a puff of smoke appeared revealing kakashi

"YOUR 2 HOUR LATE SENSEI!" Katsmui yelled to kakashi "sorry,i found a black cat in a road that mocking me so i have to capture the cat" the copy cat-nin said with a eye smile

"whatever"katsmui said calming herself and turned her head away

"alright i have a test for you all each of you have to take these bell's from me"he said handing 2 bells in his hands

"But there's only 2 bell's sensei"naruto said

"ahh you'r right blondie that means one of you will go back to the academy" he said making all of them shocked

'hmm i never saw a team with 2 people(senseis dont count) might aswell play along'naruto though

"alright when i count to 3 the test wilm start!" kakashi said "...1..."team 7 become serious "2...3!" then naruto and sasuke hid in the bushes but katsmui just stayed in her spot "hmm the test already start katsmui" kakashi said "YEAH I KNOW THATS WHY IM HERE NOT LIKE THOSE 2 COWARDS" katsmui yelled making naruto and sasuke glared at her 'I'm a Uchiha Im not a coward!' sasuke though "NOW NAMIKAZE RASENGAN!"She said charging a Rasengan 'hmm she already know rasengan impresive..' kakashi though then katsmui running to kakashi with a rasengan in her right hand "TAKE THIS" She said Hitting Kakashi in the gut 'BOO YEAHH' But kakashi suddely turned into a wood 'HE KAWARIMIED' She though then suddely kakashi appeared in her back and shouted "EARTH STYLE : MUD TRAP!" then The earth traping her so that her head is the ONE thing everyone can see "WHAT I ALMOST GOT YOU SENSEI!" Katsmui yelled trying to get out from the trap "well You can't say almost" kakashi said dissapearing in a puff of smoke '1 down 2 to go'

"sasuke we need to team up to get the bells" naruto said already knowing the goal in this test

"why should me the heir of the uchiha clan teaming with you a no clan heir?" sasuke said making naruto angry

"Listen here uchiha Our Enemy Here is A Jounin And We're Fresh Genins!" naruto said

"hmm now that i think abount it...whats the plan?" sasuke said making naruto smile "right now we have to get katsmui and tell her that we need to team up in order to pass this test"

"hnn fine who should go to her?" sasuke said

"You go to her And I disract sensei Sounds Good?"naruto said sasuke only nod Then naruto dissapeared in a Yellow flash 'hnn i will copy that jutsu when i awaken my sharingan' sasuke though smirking and going to katsmui

with kakashi...

'Hmm there's naruto!' kakashi said looking to naruto 'he used the bloodline again..'

"I'm Your Openent sensei!" naruto said doing a Fighting Stance

kakashi then Punched Naruto In Suprise But naruto Blocked the punch 'HE PUNCHED ME WHEN I WAS TALKING' Naruto Though "Lesson 1 : Taijutsu!" Kakashi said blocking A punch from naruto 'Incredible! He's EXTREMELY Strong Like guy maybe even stronger!' kakashi said Punching Naruto But he dodged it then kakashi jumped back from naruto and said "Lesson 2 : NINJUTSU" then Kakashi shouted "Fire Style : Fire dragon No jutsu!" suddely a fire dragon going towards naruto "WATER STYLE : Water Dragon No Jutsu!" Then the 2 dragon's meeted each other and exploded

Suddely A black haired Shouted "Fire style : Great Fireball Jutsu!" Then A Fireball Appeared and Heading Towards Kakashi 'Good Teamwork!'kakashi though dodging the fireball then A Red Headed Girl appeared In kakashi Back And Took The Bells

"WE DID IT!" Katsmui Said Making A Victory Pose and the 2 boys appeared kakashi smiled at them "Congratulations You All pass!" making all of them smile(even sasuke woot?!) "...but If i may ask who's the first one to know the goal in this test?" and then katsmui and sasuke said "naruto" naruto blushed "well naruto you'r the first one to know the meaning of this test" kakashi said eye-smilling

"ok tommorow we'll do D-Rank missions" kakashi said "But dont worry you will do c-ranks missions when i feel all(2 actualy)of you are ready" kakashi said before katsmui yelled then he dissapeared in a puff of smoke

done


	7. FIRST C Rank

sorry for the long update ill make this chap long..

i was working with a new story: "NARUTO NAMIKAZE LEGEND" You should check it out

start

In The Village of the leaf a blond spiky man is talking to his pupil kakashi hatake,and the other jounin sensei "so kakashi did team 7 pass?" minato asked and kakashi responded "pass"

minato was suprised this is the first team that kakashi passed "tell me Their Ability?"  
kakashi responded "katsumi is abount high genin and low chunin she can use the rasengan that ofcourse you already know sasuke is mid genin he can make a Not big and not small fireball...naruto... he is the most suprising in this team be ready ok?"minato nooded and kakashi countinued "He is abount high chunin to low jounin when we fighting i was forced put my book he Has The Hiraishin Last Bloodline.." at the end minato and the other jounin sensei was Suprised The Only one to have the hiraishin was their yondaime hokage How Can A 'Not-related' kid have the namikaze lastest bloodline?

"Dismiss".

"hai"

'He has the NAMIKAZE LASTEST BLOODLINE WHICH HIRAISHIN WITHOUT A SEAL MARKER I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK' minato though to himself

Few weeks Later

"yellow cat In Position Black Cat?"

"black cat in red cat?"

"R-ed C-ca YOU KNOW WHAT LETS JUST CATCH THAT STUPID CAT!" Katsumi Jumped Out from the Tree 'This will take a long time' kakashi though

28 minutes later..

"heres the cat lady"Naruto handed The Cat To A Fat woman "OHHHH TORA DID YOU GET LOST?! I WAS SO WORRIED" The Fat lady said Hugging the cat To death 'No wonder the cat ranned' naruto though

"alright lets go to the hokage" kakashi said to his pupils and they walked to the hokage tower

Hokage Tower...

'damn this stupid paperwork i should just listened to hiruzen-san abount being hokage'a blond man whispered then suddely...

*bang* the door opened

"TOU-SAN GIVE US A C RANK MISSION WE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID D RANKS" His daughter Katsmui yelled minato signed "kakashi do you think your team is ready for a c rank?"

"hmm Yes i think 'they're' ready"

Minato was abount To Say Something before His Daughter yelled "YESSSSS! YOUR THE BEST KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"your mission is to guard a client to The Land Of River(i don't remember correctly) tazuna-san please Showyourself" then everyone turned their heads to a black haired man "What? these brats Are Going To guard me? The Jounin is good enough but this 3 brats?" Then everyone Was preparing katsmui yelling "WHY YOU OLD MAN"

few minutes later...

Naruto was packing his stuff for the mission 'i'll tell hina-chan that i just got my first c-rank' he smiled and dissapeared in a yellow flash

With Hinata...

hinata was sitting in the restaurant is not very fancy nor very old just a normal restaurant ' naruto-kun team just got their c-rank ill have to keep up with naruto-kun team' then a woman walked to hinata "What Would You Like To Order Young woman" waking up hinata from her thoughts "a 3 slice of choclate cake please" after the woman writed the order "anything else?" "no" then the woman leaved hinata and few minutes later the woman come back and putted hinata order and hinata eated 1 slice

'theres hinata'naruto though then he walked to hinata,picked 1 slice which hinata glared at him made naruto putted it back because when hinata angry she's so scary for naruto ofcourse

"hey hina-chan how ya doing" hinata responded "good naruto-kun i heard you'r team received a c rank mission" naruto was shocked how did Hinata Know? "Yes,but how did you know?" hinata blushed "w-well i Spyed At you" hinata only received a 'oh' from naruto

"well i gotta go to the gate now or else ill be late bye hinata i love you"he whispered the last one and dissapeared in a yellow flash

in the gate...

"alright we're all here now lets go" kakashi said they three nooded and tazuna followed them

to be countinue...


End file.
